Stich ins Glück
by Reila666
Summary: .Tokio Hotel. Après plusieurs années de réussite et de succès, tout s'est cassé la gueule. Tokio Hotel n'existe plus. Et les jumeaux sombrent lentement, tombent, tombent... sans plus jamais s'arrêter, et ça fait mal. Trop mal.


_- T'es beau quand t'écris, Bill.  
- Tom...  
- T'es beau quand t'écris notre avenir sur un bout de papier, et que tu chantes. Quand tu chantes Bill. T'es comme un ange._

oOoOo 

- Je chante plus Tom. J'ai arrêté. On a tous arrêté. Même toi t'as arrêté. Ta guitare est quelque part dans ce foutu pays, entre des mains sales qui puent l'ignorance.  
- On avait besoin de ce fric, Bill.  
- Ca a sonné le début de notre chute, tu l'sais.  
- Mais tu seras toujours un ange pour moi.  
- ... J'suis pas un ange, Tom.

Je laisse échapper un soupir. Il semble deviner le fond de ma pensée.

- Je sais. Mais grâce à tes mots, tu flirtais avec les étoiles.

Un sourire passe sur son visage. Ses traits fatigués forment comme des rides au coin de ses yeux, autrefois ornés de noir. Est-ce qu'on peut être vieux à 20 ans ?

- C'est fini tout ça.  
- Je sais. 

Je fais quelques pas et me laisse tomber sur le lit, derrière le bureau où Bill griffonne quelques mots sur un papier froissé. Je le fixe un instant. Il tousse doucement. Il semble plus maigre que jamais, sa peau est aussi pâle que celle d'un mort et ses gestes autrefois si souples et si gracieux semblent incertains, comme agités de tremblements incessants.

- Bill ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- T'es malade ?  
- Non.  
- Bill...  
- Je sais pas, peut-être.

Je ne réponds rien. Il sait de quoi je veux parler, mais j'ai du mal à lui reprocher quoique ce soit. On sombre tous les deux dans la même merde et on n'est pas assez forts pour s'aider à s'en sortir. On a besoin de fléchir, on a besoin de se casser la gueule pour mieux revenir ensuite. Mais ça, je sais bien que ce sont de simples excuses, pour se dire que de toute façon, on ne veut pas se relever, on ne peut pas. On se sent bien maintenant même si parfois on a mal. Même si on sait que demain on sera peut-être retrouvés crevés sur un trottoir. Dopés jusqu'à la moelle, morts de désespoir.

oOo 

On est tous les deux. Silencieux, on marche l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se regarder. Sans se parler, mais on est ensemble, on est bien. On sait pas pour combien de temps, parce que tout passe si vite, parce que le passé finit toujours par nous sauter à la gorge un jour ou l'autre.

Mais pour l'instant ça n'a pas d'importante. Parce que je suis avec Bill. Je le sens avancer près de moi, respirer, s'enivrer du vent froid de décembre. Je sais qu'il est là, et ça me suffit.

Mes pieds traînent sur le sol glacé. Bill s'est arrêté. Ses coudes sont appuyés sur un muret de ciment couvert de neige. Son regard noisette dirigé vers le bas semble percer la surface de l'eau légèrement agitée. On est sur un pont et ses cheveux dansent autour de son visage.

Je m'approche.

- Allez, saute.  
- Non, pas encore.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Il fait encore jour, Tom.  
- C'est vrai. De toute façon, je te laisserai pas tomber sans moi.  
- J'espère bien.

Je le regarde un instant. Une fumée claire sort de sa bouche et pendant qu'il tire sur sa cigarette, je m'adosse au muret dans un soupir.

- Tu devrais arrêter.  
- Arrêter quoi ?  
- De foutre en l'air ta santé, Bill.

- Arrête de fumer cette merde.  
- Tu sais bien qu'c'est pas notre plus gros problème, Tom.

- Alors arrête d'avaler ces saloperies. Tu vas finir par en crever.  
- Et après, qu'est ce qu'il y aura ?  
- J'en sais rien.  
- Alors, peut-être que c'est mieux que c'qu'on vit, ici.  
- Ca peut pas être pire.  
- Mais sans toi, tout est noir, Tom. Sans toi je suis rien, je pense plus, j'existe plus. J'peux pas sans toi, Tom.

- On sera toujours ensemble, Bill. J'te laisserai pas.  
- Même là-bas ?  
- Même là-bas.

Je l'entends soupirer. 

- J'aimerais bien te croire...  
- Tu verras bien.  
- Quand ça ?  
- Pas encore Bill, pas encore. 

Un sourire triste glisse sur son visage. Il se remet à marcher. Et sans réfléchir, je le suis. Jusqu'où ? Jusqu'à quand ? Pour toujours ? J'en sais rien, et il ne sait pas non plus. On se contente d'avancer ensemble, à l'aveuglette, sans être sûrs de rien. Tout le monde nous a lâchés, la musique nous a lâchés, la vie nous a lâchés. On se demmerde tout seuls, on vit au jour le jour, sans penser à demain, ni à hier. Surtout pas à hier. Parce que ça fait mal. 

- Tom...  
- Quoi ?  
- On rentre ?  
- ... d'accord. 

Je sens sa main glacée se poser dans la mienne. Je sers mes doigts autour des siens et nous faisons demi-tour. On a appris à faire sans maison, changer d'hôtel tous les jours, toutes les semaines, tous les mois... On fuit. On fuit notre vie, notre parcours, notre passé... On fuit le plus vite, le plus loin possible, sans s'arrêter. Et après tout, on s'y fait. C'est comme tout.

oOo 

- Hey... Tom, Bill.

On se retourne d'un même mouvement. Une jeune fille à l'allure fatiguée se tient à quelques pas de nous. Gamine de notre âge à la silhouette amaigri par tant de journées passées sans manger, à se surprendre à rêver en avalant des comprimés pour oublier. On connaît son quotidien aussi bien qu'elle connaît le notre. Une descente lente et douloureuse pendant laquelle on n'a même plus conscience qu'avant, on était là-haut à la lumière, et qu'on pourrait y remonter, un jour, avec un peu de volonté. Seulement voilà, la volonté, on n'en a plus. Rien de l'époque où nos journées étaient noyées de soleil ne nous rappelle. De toute façon il n'y a plus personne, plus personne pour croire en nous. On se suffit l'un à l'autre. Et on survit comme ça.

- Tiens, salut.

Elle c'est Morgann. On l'a rencontrée à notre arrivée dans cette ville. Elle habite à quelques rues de notre hôtel et avait besoin d'un coup de main. Le courant est passé immédiatement. Sûrement parce qu'elle est tombée dans la même galère que nous. On se comprend mais je crois qu'elle se sent encore très seule. Elle aime beaucoup Bill. Peut-être parce qu'elle aime écrire, elle aussi. Ils passent du temps ensemble. Je crois qu'elle lui donne un certain équilibre. Un truc que j'arrive pas à lui apporter. J'comprends pas vraiment, mais si Bill est heureux, le reste est sans importance.

- Ca va ?

- Mieux que toi, on dirait. 

Suivant son regard, je tourne la tête vers Bill qui tient toujours une cigarette entre ses doigts fins. Ses doigts qui tremblent tellement que j'en ai mal au cœur à chaque fois que je le vois dans cet état. J'sais qu'il en a besoin. Trop besoin même. Et moi, j'arrive même plus à l'aider, même si je tiens à lui plus que tout, j'y arrive plus. J'crois qu'en fait il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire. J'suis impuissant et ça me rend malade d'être tombé si bas, moi aussi.

Bill lâche sa cigarette et glisse ses mains dans les poches de son blouson noir. 

- Ca ira mieux dans pas longtemps.

- T'as réellement besoin de ça, Bill ?

- Tu l'sais très bien.

- ... oui, sans doute.

- Et ton livre ?

- Ca avance.

- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

Elle sourit. 

- Comme ça.

Sans un mot de plus elle nous adresse à tous les deux un léger signe de tête avant de s'éloigner dans une rue enneigée. L'extrémité de son écharpe volant derrière elle, et son pas peu assuré glissant contre les trottoirs gelés. On n'sait pas où elle va quand elle part comme ça. On ne pose pas de questions. On sait qu'elle n'y répondrait pas de toute façon.

oOo

Allongés côte à côte, rien que tous les deux. Je passe une main dans ses dreads en désordre et je souris. Je me sens si bien. Dans une bulle où rien n'a d'importante, juste ce sentiment éternel que je partage avec lui. Ces nuits sans fin où on ne pense à rien, où on se laisse aller à nos envies, juste à nos envies et à notre plaisir.

Je l'embrasse. Il m'embrasse. Nos corps se touchent. On se serre l'un contre l'autre. Et on s'envole. Tous les deux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisons l'amour. C'est sans doute ce sentiment interdit et ces contacts défendus qui nous ont menés dans cette impasse, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de les laisser vivre. De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas disparaître tant que nous serons ensemble. Pour toujours, Tom et moi. Même au-delà du temps, c'est éternel.

Je sens ma tête qui bascule, je tombe sur le lit aux draps froissés. Le monde est flou et si vague. Rien n'a plus de sens. Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Mais je rigole, et ça m'amuse. Les lumières prennent des teintes surréalistes, le décor n'est plus stable. Tout se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je marche et je tombe. Et j'entends le rire de Tom qui s'élève avec le mien.

Encore, encore, juste une fois. Cette poudre blanche, signe de notre insuffisance, une aiguille traverse mon bras, et je m'effondre.

- Bon sang Tom... comme je t'aime...

oOo

Je frappe à sa porte comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude j'entends sa voix, de loin, enrouée et faible : « C'est ouvert. » Elle sait que c'est moi. Elle sait que j'arrive toujours à cette heure là. Elle sait que je suis seul et elle sait que j'ai besoin de la voir.

J'entre. Le grincement si familier de la porte s'élève avant que je ne sois entré. Je referme derrière moi et mes yeux commencent à l'observer.

Elle est assise face à une table basse encombrée. Au milieu de morceaux de papier en désordre, de quelques verres sales et de bouteilles vides je distingue une aiguille, un sachet blanc et quelques pilules colorées. Mon regard dévie alors pour la regarder, elle. Une tristesse accablante émane d'elle, une mélancolie éternelle, une souffrance continue de laquelle on ne revient pas, comme si tout était perdu d'avance pour elle, comme si elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Comme si dans son monde à elle, elle était seule. Seule avec une seringue, seule avec son désespoir. Je ressens sa lassitude, et je crois que c'est ce qui me pousse à franchir le seuil de cet appartement si souvent.

Ses vêtements sont abîmés. Son corps est d'une incroyable maigreur. Son visage pâle est marqué pas des cernes et ses joues creuses apportent à ses traits un aspect squelettique. Elle parait si fragile.

Je souris. Elle est belle. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien. J'oublie.

- Comme d'habitude. T'en as des choses à oublier.

- On dirait bien.

- Et ton livre ?

- J'y travaille.

- Menteuse.

- ...

Son regard vague se lève vers moi et sur ses lèvres gercées, s'esquisse un faible sourire. 

- Peut-être.

- Qu'est ce que t'as l'intention de faire ?

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

- C'est pas une réponse ça.

- Je sais.

- J'arriverai à savoir ce que tu penses, un jour ?

- Peut-être. Tu veux un café ?

Un simple coup d'œil dans sa direction. Ses yeux sombres tournés vers moi attendent une réponse.

- D'accord. 

Elle se lève et je m'assois en face de son fauteuil. Conversations énigmatiques, questions sans réponses ; j'aurais pu m'en lasser, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tom me dit de faire gaffe, il a sans doute raison. Mais sans que j'puisse rien n'y faire, dès que je suis dehors mes pas me conduisent à cette même adresse.

Elle revient presque tout de suite et sert la boisson brûlante dans deux tasses blanches. Je jette un regard sur sa table en désordre ; illustration du désespoir humain, de cette envie de vivre autrement, ou de mourir à petit feu. J'aimerais lui dire d'arrêter, comme Tom me le répète encore trop souvent. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je peux pas, parce que je suis dans le même précipice, on est tous les trois en train de tomber dans le même gouffre, et bientôt on touchera le fond. Ensemble. J'aimerais juste savoir lequel de nous l'atteindra en premier. 

- Et Tom ?

- Quoi Tom ?

- Il t'en veut ?

- ... je suppose.

J'avale une gorgée du liquide noir qui brûle le long de ma gorge. Je vois peu Tom ces temps-ci. Quand ce n'est pas moi qui sors, c'est lui. Je me demande où il passe la majeure partie de son temps, mais je ne pose pas de questions. Il n'en pose pas non plus. On se sépare pour mieux se retrouver, je le sais, je le sens. Ca a toujours été comme ça entre nous. 

- Il t'aime.

- C'est mon frère, c'est un peu normal.

- Non, non, pas comme ça. Il t'aime, comme moi je t'aime. Et comme tu l'aimes. 

Je me tourne vers elle pour regarder son visage. Cet éternel sourire triste mais si sincère trône sur des lèvres gercées par le froid et le désespoir. J'aimerais lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort, je n'y arrive pas. 

- Morgann...

- Dis lui de venir, ce soir. J'ai envie de vous voir tous les deux.

- J'sais pas s'il acceptera.

- Essaie toujours.

Elle repose sa tasse de café sur la table basse et me tend deux pilules noires. Je lui adresse un regard énigmatique auquel elle répond sans tarder. 

- Garde-les. 

Sans rien ajouter d'autre je saisis les comprimés que je range aussitôt dans une poche intérieure de ma veste. Je me relève, l'embrasse sur la joue et quitte son appartement en laissant grincer la porte derrière moi.

oOo

Un jour viendra où je ne te verrai plus entrer ici, Bill.  
Je n'entendrai plus cette porte grincer,  
Tes paroles voler jusqu'à mes oreilles,  
Et me faire sourire.

Un jour tu partiras pour ne plus revenir,  
J'le sais bien.

Mais c'est pas grave,  
Parce que je ne serai plus là pour faire face à ton absence,  
Accueillir la solitude et m'en faire une raison.

Je n'serai plus là,  
Et toi non plus. 

Plus personne pour pleurer en silence sur des mots qui manquaient d'importance.

oOo 

La gélule noirâtre au fond de ma gorge. Je regarde Bill assis en face de moi. Il est déjà en train de voir le monde à l'envers. Une cigarette glissée entre les lèvres. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser que je me sens déjà basculer du canapé.

On saute et on tombe, on tombe ensemble.  
A l'infini on tombe ensemble.  
Chute inexorable, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure, on s'en prend plein la gueule.  
Et on le mérite.  
C'est devenu impossible de faire sans, on l'sait bien, alors on continue. 

Parce que ça fait trop mal.

Eternellement on tombe ensemble,  
Rien que nous deux,  
Et ça pour toujours.

Jusqu'à la fin.

Encore, encore, une dernière fois. Encercler mon bras, serrer les dents et je replonge...  
Sans fin, sans fin... Je heurte le sol, l'esprit brumeux, sourire aux lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux, je suis ailleurs. 

- J'te laisserai pas, Bill... jamais...

oOo

- Désolé pour hier soir.  
- Oublie ça, c'est pas grave. 

Cela fait plus de dix minutes que nous marchons côte à côte, Bill et moi. Et seule sa voix à l'instant vient de briser le silence qui s'était furtivement installé entre nous. L'air gelé de l'hiver semble de plus en plus froid et je me surprends à frissonner quand le vent léger glisse entre mes cheveux emmêlés.

Mais pourtant je me sens bien.

- Tom est comme ça... Il a des fois du mal à affronter ce qui lui fait peur.  
- Je lui fais peur ?

Il marque une courte pose pendant laquelle il reste à fixer le ciel couleur neige.

- D'une certaine manière.  
- Il a peur que je t'éloigne de lui ?  
- J'imagine...

Imperceptiblement je me mets à sourire tandis que mon regard se tourne vers son visage angélique. Ses traits fins sont comme fatigués, épuisés par une vie si courte mais déjà si éprouvante. Je ne le connaissais pas à l'époque où il brillait sous les feux des projecteurs avec son jumeau. Quand il était Bill Kaulitz. Quand il était heureux. Couvertures de magazines, affiches dans les rues, je passais devant sans les voir, sans les regarder, à me demander pourquoi des gamins de leur âge étaient si vite, si brusquement considérés comme les stars... mais rien ne dure et ça ne pouvait que les bouffer à petit feu. A première vue, je ne les avais même pas reconnus, trop différents des photos officielles qu'on nous balance dans la presse. Sourires de bonheur effacés, expressions sereines et heureuses disparues... Je ne lisais sur leurs visages brisés que l'illustration d'une descente aux enfers vertigineuse. Passer de célébrités internationales à rien du tout peut être le pire des supplices pour certains. Les faire sombrer peu à peu. Les mener à avaler n'importe quelle saloperie pour se sentir exister, pour oublier, pour essayer de se dire qu'après tout la vie c'est de la merde, alors pourquoi en prendre soin ? Tomber plus bas que terre sans jamais se relever, mais rester ensemble, et ça pour toujours.

J'ai peur pour eux, j'ai peur pour Bill.  
Mais je n'peux rien faire pour les aider.

- Morgann ?  
- Mmh ?  
- Tu rêves ?  
- Non, je pense.  
- A quoi ?

Un sourire.

- ... c'est un secret.

Il lâche un léger soupir et s'arrête de marcher. Je l'imite et me tourne vers lui. Il fixe alternativement plusieurs éléments derrière moi avant de se décider à s'attarder à mon visage. Il glisse un bref instant sa langue sur ses lèvres pincées. Il est gêné et j'appréhende ses paroles.

- Tom veut qu'on s'en aille. Il dit que cette ville le rend fou, qu'il supporte plus de rester ici sans rien faire. Il veut qu'on parte. Mais moi j'veux pas te laisser. 

Je me mets à sourire un peu. Je savais que ce moment ne tarderait pas à arriver. Je m'y suis préparée. Mais là, j'ai quand même envie de pleurer.

- La relation que vous partagez tous les deux est unique, Bill. N'importe qui sur cette terre aurait envie de pouvoir partager la même chose avec quelqu'un. Alors ne gâche pas ça pour une inconnue dont tu ne connais rien, hein ? Partez tous les deux et ne vous quittez jamais. Qui sait ? Peut-être que dans une dizaine d'années, un beau matin de décembre, dans un café parisien ou londonien, tu verras une fille plongée dans un paquet de notes. Vous parlerez un peu tous les deux et, elle te présentera son livre enfin terminé, relié par la plus belle des couvertures... Qui sait, Bill ? L'avenir n'est pas tracé, on peut tous y ajouter notre part de vérité.  
- Morgann...  
- Vous partez quand ?  
- Ce soir ou tout à l'heure. Dès que je rentre.  
- ... Qu'est ce qu'on s'dit dans ces moments là, déjà ?

Il glisse ses bras autour de moi et me serre doucement contre lui. Je retiens mes larmes qui parviennent malgré tout à franchir l'ultime façade. Elles coulent sur mes joues pâles. Je respire son odeur une dernière fois, puis relève la tête. Je me recule.

- Au revoir Morgann.  
- Adieu, Bill.  
- Non Morgann, juste au revoir. Promis ?

Je sens ses doigts fins caresser ma peau, essuyer les perles salées qui tracent des traits humides sur mes joues.

- D'accord.

Le plus merveilleux des sourires me répond.  
Un instant magique, gravé dans mon cœur et dans mon âme,  
Pour toujours.

- Merci Bill...

oOo

Tu t'es envolée en rejoindre tant d'autres un mois plus tard.

J'aurais aimé que ton 'Adieu' ne soit qu'une parole en l'air, mais je pense que, contrairement à ce que tu pouvais prétendre, tu savais ton avenir tout tracé.  
Excuse-moi, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir accompagné tes dernières semaines de désespoir, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir vaincu pour toi, cette lassitude et cette tristesse. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir tenu notre promesse... Tu aurais mérité de vivre plus que n'importe qui. Mais cette foutue vie t'avait conduit là où on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Tu étais partie trop loin et je n'avais pas eu la force de te dire de faire demi-tour. 

Ton départ a fait la une de tous les journaux régionaux. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à croire ceux qui mentent comme ils respirent, alors je suis venu, seul. A cette même adresse où je venais si souvent te voir, tu te souviens ? Faire grincer ta porte en bois, entendre tes paroles dénuées de sens et sentir que, si, finalement tu t'en sortirais hein ? Morgann... tu vas t'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Comme moi, comme Tom... J'y ai cru jusqu'au bout. Mais je sais à présent que notre rencontre dans le café dont tu parlais n'aura jamais lieu.

Ils ont vidé ton appartement. Ils ont tout emporté. Tes meubles, tes dessins, tes notes... tes comprimés pour oublier que tu gardais peu cachés et tous ces trucs qui t'ont fait partir bien trop tôt.

Je suis désolé, Morgann... Si désolé...

Si j'étais resté, si on était restés encore un peu, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas franchi la dernière limite, celle dont on ne revient pas. Mais même avec nous tu as toujours été toute seule. Jours après jours je te sentais fléchir de plus en plus dans cette solitude intérieure impitoyable. Tu avais laissé tomber depuis longtemps... J'avais Tom, j'ai Tom. Mais toi tu as toujours été seule. Comment une vie peut-elle se résumer à tant de tristesse, Morgann ?

Je n'oublierai jamais, tu sais.

Adieu, Morgann...

oOo

- Bill...

Il se tient dos à moi. Ses cheveux abimés volent autour de son visage, les coudes appuyés sur un muret en ciment. Le pont est désert, bien qu'il fasse chaud en ce premier jour de printemps.

Il est triste, il pleure. Je déteste le voir comme ça. Et je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute s'il se sent si coupable. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir retourner en arrière... Sa peau semble plus pâle que jamais, les cernes sous ses yeux, la fatigue dans ses traits... il est presque à l'agonie et moi je n'peux plus rien faire pour le sortir de là.

- Alors ? On saute ?  
- Il fait encore jour, Bill.  
- Je sais. Mais on est seuls, non ?

- Seuls avec nos remords, avec nos regrets, avec nos foutus cachets qui traînent encore dans nos poches... Bon sang Tom, quand est-ce qu'on va arrêter ça... ?

- Morgann me manque.  
- Je sais...

Son regard brisé et rempli de larmes se tourne vers moi. Je n'sais pas quoi dire, j'sais pas quoi faire. J'en suis au même point que lui, et je me sens tomber en arrière un peu plus chaque jour.

- Bill... je suis désolé...

- J'suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher tout ça, de ne pas avoir été assez fort, d'être faiblement tombé, sans jamais essayer de me relever. Je suis désolé Bill.  
- Tom...

Je lui attrape les mains. Ses mains qui tremblent plus que jamais, ses mains que je sens faibles entre mes doigts. Ses mains qui autrefois tenaient un micro et faisaient vivre des milliers de fans. Elles arrêtent de trembler une fois que je les tiens, mais je sais ce que ça signifie. Un manque, un besoin... on est dans une putain d'impasse et je trouve pas d'échappatoire. Tout semble sans issue et ça me fait peur, parce que je sais qu'on ne tiendra pas éternellement, j'sais que Bill finira par craquer et je préfère crever plutôt que de le voir toucher le fond.

- Regarde-toi Bill, tu trembles et je sens que t'as mal, que tu crèves lentement quand il te manque cette saloperie... Excuse-moi, Bill...

- J'ai pas pu te sauver...

Il me serre tendrement dans ses bras frêles et je me blottis le plus possible contre lui. Je sais qu'il continue de pleurer. Je sais qu'il essaie d'être fort pour me soutenir, mais la réalité veut qu'on en soit tous les deux incapables. J'aimerais lui dire qu'on s'en sortira, qu'ensemble on arrivera à surmonter ça, mais les mots se perdent dans ma gorge, rien ne vient, ma voix se brise. J'sais plus... j'sais plus le rassurer, me montrer fort pour lui. J'sais plus le rendre heureux et le faire sourire. J'sais plus rien, je me sens perdu.

Il se recule légèrement et plonge son regard dans le mien avant de se tourner vers l'infini qui nous fait face.

- Jusqu'au bout Tom... ensemble... Si on se relève pas dans ce monde, on se relèvera là-bas.  
- Bill...  
- Ne t'avise pas de partir avant moi, Tom.  
- Si tu tombes, je tombe.  
- ... Alors tombe.

Je me tourne vers lui et nos lèvres se frôlent, se rencontrent, et s'embrassent. Rien à foutre d'être vus, rien à foutre des tabous. Parce que j'aime mon frère et que je ne sais plus mentir.

- Notre dernière fois ce soir, Tom.  
- Je t'aime Bill...  
- Moi aussi et pour toujours, Tom. Pour toujours.

**oOo**

Fin.


End file.
